Buffalo Soldier
How Buffalo Soldier joined the Tourney Buffalo Soldier is a major character featured in Red Dead Revolver. When Red Harlow is captured by Diego, he is thrown in the same cell as the Soldier. They begin to talk, and a few hours later, Red's cousin Shadow Wolf arrives to rescue them. After escaping their cells in the mine, Buffalo then makes his way to Brimstone on a stagecoach to tell Governor Griffon to send U.S. reinforcements against the Mexican Army. After fending off bandits and arriving at Brimstone, he goes to tell the Governor only to be locked up again by the Governor himself, who is working with Diego. However, he is freed in the attack on the Governor's mansion, and joins Red in the fight. After they reach the roof, a TNT explosion cripples him, but he urges Red to go on without him. After Red killed Griffon, it is revealed that he survived the ordeal. Sheriff Bartlett offers money to Red for killing Griffon, but Red declined, taking Griffon's Scorpion Revolver and giving the Buffalo Soldier his Old Pistol. With the war against Governor Griffon over, someone fires Buffalo Soldier to capture/kill Wester. How to unlock *Clear Smash the Car Level 2 with Truck. *Play 2985 matches For both methods, you must fight Buffalo Soldier at Fort Diego. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 600 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Buffalo Soldier, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the U.S. Army soldier who's allies with Red Harlow, Buffalo Soldier!" He will be seen right of Cassian Andor, left of Booker, below Officer Pulaski and above Alessi. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Buffalo Soldier polishes his rifle. After the announcer calls his name Buffalo Soldier shoots a regular round, then a powerful round out of his Lightning Rifle as the camera zooms then says "TNT?! Why couldn't it be bacon 'n beans?" Special Moves Lightning Rifle Shot (Neutral) Buffalo Soldier shoots a regular shot out of his Lightning Rifle. B can be tapped for more shots, but after 8 shots, he needs to reload. Lightning Burst (Side) Buffalo Soldier shoots an explosive round out of his Lightning Rifle. Rustling Smack (Up) Buffalo Soldier jumps into the air slapping his rifle. Black Thunder (Down) Buffalo Soldier swings his rifle three times while moving forward. Lightning God Rifle (Hyper Smash) Buffalo Soldier cocks his rifle and says "You big asses wanna shit with me?!" then moves forward while shooting explosive rounds around himself 9 times. Lightning Punishment (Final Smash) Buffalo Soldier thrusts his rifle forward. If he hits, he whacks his rifle on his prey 14 times, then stabs an axe into the opponent, then golf swings his rifle, knocking the opponent upward, then shoots his rifle at the helpless opponent 5 times, blowing him/her away. Victory Animations #Buffalo Soldier spins his rifle and shoots it saying "Ain't a man alive that can out shoot me: Negro, white, Injun, or otherwise." #Buffalo Soldier swings his rifle two times and salutes saying "I'm Buffalo Soldier, you hear me? All grit and no bullshit." #Buffalo crouches and shoots a powerful blast from the Lightning Rifle, then says "Y'all best skidoo, ya hear me? Less y'all wanna eat dirt!" On-Screen Appearance Buffalo Soldier climbs off a horse and says "I'm Buffalo Soldier, the toughest black son-of-a-bitch alive!" Trivia *Buffalo Soldier's rival is a whip-using western-like Kirby enemy, Wester. *Buffalo Soldier shares his English voice actor with Whitesnake, C-Moon, Alakazam, Dexter Morgan, Zhuge Dan and Han. *Buffalo Soldier shares his Arabic voice actor with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Lúcio, Alec Trevelyan, Benimaru Nikaido, Aries Mu, Raticate, Xiahou Ba, Agent Otis, Mr. Fox, Raiga Kurosuki, Kazemaru, Atrocitus, Fukuro, Ventus, Yoshitsugu Otani and Gieve. Category:Red Dead characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters